Purely Love Everlasting
by Furny
Summary: After Gabriella was in a car crash,her daughter Bella survives.Troy cant stand and watch her slowly die in a coma,so he takes Bella and leaves,big mistake.Years later Bella befriends her mother even though she doesn't know it.What will come of it?Troyella
1. Trailer

**Under voice. (Troy Bolton)**

Scenes

**Bella doesn't have a mother. **

Shows a bright thirteen-year-old sitting on her bed when her father walks in.

**Her dad is the only family she wants.**

"I don't have a mother, and I never did nor do I ever want one." Bella said

**When her dad gets a new girlfriend, that's mean, **

Bella stands behind them snickering at their kissing.

**Bella will do anything to get rid of her.**

Shows Bella planning to get rid of her.

**When nothing scares her off, she is left with one option…**

Show Bella running down streets looking around.

**Find someone else for him.**

Bella runs into a lady with black curly hair and a slender body.

**But when the two meet, a past rekindles.**

"Bella, she's your real mother." Her father tells her.

**Will her father re-fall for his once love, or stay with the new one?**

Shows the father standing by the altar waiting for his bride.

**Can Bella except her true mother?**

A shot of Bella shocked at the news of her true mother.

**Will this be a happily ever after?**

Shows Bella hugging her mother.

**Or will it be Bella's nightmare?**

Shows a shot of her father and his girlfriend kissing.

**Purely love everlasting**

**Zac Efron** As Troy Bolton.

**Vanessa Hudgens **As Gabriella Montez

**(Girl with black hair and blue eyes.) **As Bella Bolton.

**Arielle Kebbel **As Denice Richardson

* * *

What do you guys think? Plz tell me! Otherwise I can't start this if no one likes it. 


	2. Denice

"Hey Bella." Troy Bolton said to his thirteen-year-old daughter.

"What's up dad?" She asked back

Now Bella was a very independent girl, she grew up without a mother and her father worked a lot so she was alone a lot or with friends.

"Well, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tonight?" Troy asked.

"Sure, what's the occasion?" Bella asked.

"No reason, just want to spend time with my girl." Troy told her.

"Alright." She agreed.

"So be ready at six." Troy said.

"Yep ok." Bella said as she went back to listening to her I Pod.

"Bye." Troy said walking out.

Troy has never had much time to spend with his daughter, but he knew he was retiring in two years. He was on a NBA team and he made enough to retire soon. He would date on and off, but for some reason, the women never liked Bella. He had yet to figure it out… He wanted someone to settle down with. He was a lonely man with only a daughter. He wished the women liked Bella… Of course what he didn't know was that it was Bella not liking the women. Troy fell in love once before, that's how he got Bella… no his ex didn't leave him with a daughter, she was in a car accident.

(Flashback)

"Excuse me, are you Troy Bolton?" A doctor asked.

"Yes I am, how is she?" Troy asked quickly.

"I'm afraid she slipped into a coma, and she most likely won't come out." The doctor said as Troy sat back down and lowered his head into his hands.

"This can't happen." Troy said.

"There is good news though." The doctor said.

"What could possibly be good?" Troy asked.

"Your baby girl will make a full recovery." The doctor smiled sadly and led him to the nursery. Soon he was in front of a little baby with black hair that was staring up at him with the same blue eyes.

"Bella Gabriella Bolton." Troy told the doctor his daughter's name.

"Ok." The doctor wrote her name down to be published onto a birth certificate.

"Doctor, can I go see Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Um, yes but I must accompany you." He said.

"Alright." Troy agreed following the doctor out and into a hospital room. Lying on a pure white hospital bed was Troy's long-term girlfriend Gabriella Montez. She looked so beat up and she had casts on her right leg and arm. A cast was wrapped around her head and tubes and wires were hooked everywhere.

"Oh Gabi." Troy whispered walking over to her.

"She is still in critical condition so don't move her." The doctor said.

"Ok." Troy said as the doctor's pager went off.

"I'll be right back." He said leaving Troy.

"Gabriella, I love you. I was going to ask you to marry me tonight, so here," Troy said slipping the engagement ring onto her left ring finger.

"Bella is ok, we're going to move as soon as she can get out of here… I don't want to leave you, but the job is great and I need to take care of her. Your mom will come and visit. The doctors say you won't wake up. The chances are one in a million... I have to leave, but if you ever wake up, find me. I love you so much Gabriella Montez." Troy said giving her a kiss on the lips and walking out of the room. He was leaving, he couldn't stand coming everyday seeing his girlfriend dying. That night he slept in a chair outside the nursery. In the morning he checked his daughter out and left.

(End flashback)

"Bella! Are you ready?" Troy yelled.

"Coming!" She yelled back running down the winding stairs.

"Alright let's go." Troy ushered her to the car.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"We are going to meet someone at a restaurant." Troy said as they drove off. Soon enough they were there at a big fancy restaurant.

"This is nice." Bella said as she followed her father in.

"Bella, I want you to meet Denice Richardson." Troy introduced her.

"A pleasure." Bella said.

"Isn't she a doll." Denice said.

"No, I'm a human." Bella said already annoyed with the woman.

"Umm Bella, Denice is my girlfriend." Troy told her daughter.

"WHAT?" Bella yelled.

"Bella I wanted you to meet her." Troy tried.

"No…" Bella said walking out to the car.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I'll call you." Troy said walking to the car himself.

"Bella, I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone." Troy tried to make her understand.

"But you have me." Bella said.

"Wouldn't it be great to have a mother?" Troy asked.

"I don't have a mother, and I never did nor do I ever want one." Bella said.

"Bella, your mother was an amazing person, don't say that." Troy said.

"Then why isn't she here?" Bella asked.

"She… died. At least I think she did." Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"She was in a coma when we left. She was in a crash while she was pregnant with you. She had a one in a million chance to live, and I couldn't stay and watch her die." Troy said with tears in his eyes.

"But what if she is alive?" Bella asked.

"Then I made a mistake, but I really don't think she is, baby." Troy said.

"What was her name?" Bella asked.

"Gabriella." Troy said.

"My middle name." Bella stated.

"Yea…" Troy said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I believed she left us or something." Bella said.

"You never asked, you seemed content with what you have." Troy said.

"What? You're never home dad. My friends can't hang out twenty four seven." Bella said.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for that, I just got caught up in making enough money to survive when I retire… I'll try to find more time for you ok?" Troy asked.

"Ok…" Bella agreed.

"And will you give Denice a chance?" Troy asked.

"I'll try." Bella said.

But what they didn't know was that Gabriella Montez was indeed alive. She woke up two years after the crash. She slowly worked her memory back and lived with her mom before she went to college. She knew about her daughter and Troy, but she figured, because it was such a long time ago, they didn't need her. Gabriella lived in New Mexico but shortly moved to L.A where Troy and Bella live.

* * *

R&R Or I will NOT update for a LONG time. 


	3. Truth not dare

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream was heard from the bathroom and Troy ran to it.

"What, what's a matter?" Troy asked.

"Something happened to my gel!" Denice screamed.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Look at my hair!" She said.

"Oh…. Wow." Troy said.

"This is not normal!" Denice yelled about her hair that was sticking straight down looking very glossy.

"Um…" Troy hummed.

"What am I going to do?" She screamed.

"Just take another shower." Troy said.

"Ok." Denice said kicking Troy out.

Later that day.

"Nice hair Denice." Bella said as Denice walked into the house with the same hair problem.

"It was you! You little-" Denice started but Troy walked in, "bundle of joy… now go upstairs and play with your little dollies."

"I don't have any dolls. I play basketball, video games, and study." Bella smirked and went upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked seeing Denice steaming.

"Your kid is what's wrong." Denice said.

"What? What happened?" Troy asked.

"She's the one that switched my gel." Denice said.

"Now Denice, don't be too mad, she's just a kid. I'll talk to her." Troy said following the path upstairs his daughter took seconds ago.

"Bella Gabriella Bolton." Troy said.

"Yes daddy?" Bella asked.

"Why did you switch Denice's gel?" Troy asked.

"I thought she could use better gel." Bella tried.

"Yea right." Troy said.

"Ok, I don't like her Daddy! She just wants you because you're rich. She's mean daddy!" Bella said.

"Bella just because you don't want a mom, doesn't mean you have to be mean to Denice. Now I want you to think about what you did, good night." Troy said leaving.

"UGHH!" Her dad just couldn't listen.

"Plan A… Failed.

Plan B… set in motion." Bella stated.

Three days later…

"Denice, I am just so sorry about the way I acted. I just want you to have this… Don't open it for a half hour though…" Bella said.

"O.k." Denice said cautiously.

"Bye now… DADDY, I'm going to Brenda's house!" Bella shouted walking out the door.

"Bye sweetheart!" Troy yelled.

Denice was curious, so she opened the box and white dust flew all over her face.

"TROY! COME HERE!" Denice yelled.

"What is it?" Troy asked walking down the stairs, but stopped when he saw her.

"Your daughter did this again." Denice said.

"I need to talk to her again I guess." Troy said taking a swipe of white off her face, smelled it, and licked it.

"What are you doing?" Denice asked.

"It's just powdered sugar." Troy said walking back up the stairs.

When Troy reached his room, he went in and looked at the pictures in his nightstand. All of them were of him and Gabriella. A couple had their old friends from high school. As he went through them he sighed.

"Gabriella, I miss you. I love you so much. I wish you never left." He said aloud.

"Who's Gabriella?" Denice asked walking in.

"Bella's mother." Troy answered

"What happened to her?" Denice asked acting like she cared. As long as she's dead.

"She was in a car accident while she was pregnant… She didn't make it." Troy said.

"That's too bad, now let's get out of this crying fest and go out." Denice said.

"I'll be out in a couple minutes." Troy said motioning her to leave.

"Ok bye." She said leaving.

Troy watched her leave. 'Maybe she isn't as nice as I thought…' Troy thought to himself.

"If I could go back, I'd give up everything for her." Troy muttered looking back down at the pictures. There was one where Troy was walking with Gabriella down the street, and somehow their friends got a picture of them.

Troy walked over to his dresser and looked in the underwear drawer. In it he found two small velvet boxes. He picked up the black one and stared at the ring inside. He remembered when he bought it. It was pretty cheap considering he was not as rich as he is now. It was just a small golden band with one diamond on it. He asked Gabriella to marry him when they were nineteen…

Flashback

"Isn't it beautiful Troy?" Gabriella asked while they were sitting on a bench in a moonlit park.

"Yea it is." He said looking around until his eyes landed on her.

"I love it." She said.

"Gabriella… I was wondering…" Troy started.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Will you marry me?" Troy asked pulling open the velvet box.

"Troy, you know I love you. I'm just not ready for marriage." Gabriella's eyes teared.

"Well I was hoping for a yes, but as long as you're still my girlfriend, I'll ask again later." Troy said.

"Thank you Troy." Gabriella said kissing him. Troy knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and she wanted to be with him too. It was the matter that they were so young and they thought they had the rest of their lives to get married.

"I understand." Troy said kissing her again passionately.

"Good." Gabriella smiled and they went back to kissing.

End flashback.

She said no, but Troy wished she had said yes now. Troy walked out onto his balcony, which reminded him of all the times he snuck up to Gabriella's room. He stared up at the stars and saw a very bright one.

"I would give anything up, except Bella, to have Gabriella back. She means so much to me." Troy said to the star. He could have sworn the star twinkle but as he blinked, it looked the same as the rest.

Walking back into the bedroom, he looked back into the drawer and set the black velvet box next to the red one. Trembling, Troy picked up the red one. Slowly he opened it and looked at the beautiful twenty-four carrot gold band with two rubies, two sapphires, and a large diamond in the middle. After being a Laker for three years, at age twenty-three, he bought this ring for Gabriella, to give to her at their wedding. He gave her the engagement ring, but he wouldn't have given her this until the wedding. Tears were brought to his eyes and silently he cried for her. There would be no one out there for him, except Gabriella. He would ask Denice to marry him, but he would give her a cheaper ring, not the one meant for Gabriella, that was for Gabriella only.

"Troy come on, we'll be late." Denice yelled.

"Coming." He yelled back. No, no one would ever be like Gabriella.

With Bella…

"Hey Brenda." Bella said walking into he friend's house.

"Hey! What do you want to do?" Brenda asked.

"Want to shoot some hoops?" Bella asked.

"No way. You would beat the crap out of me." Brenda laughed.

"Alright… let's go down to the ice cream shop." Bella suggested.

"Ok." Brenda agreed and they ran out the door after informing Brenda's parents.

"So…" Bella started.

"So what's the news on your dad?" Brenda asked.

"I think he is going to ask Denice to marry him." Bella sighed.

"That's not good." Brenda said.

"I know… I wish, I wish my real mom was here." Bella said looking up at a bright star.

"I bet she was wonderful." Brenda said.

"I'm sure she was, the way my dad talked about her the other night, she must've been." Bella agreed.

"You never told me what happened to her." Brenda said.

"She died while she was pregnant with me. She was in a car accident." Bella said.

"Hey come on. We're here." Brenda gave her friend a small smile and they went in.

"What kind should I get?" Bella asked.

"I don't know… Hey, isn't that Frankie." Brenda said.

"Yea I think it is." Bella said looking at the taller boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Isn't he supposed to be at summer camp?" Brenda asked.

"I don't know." Bella said. Frankie was one of her best friends. She's had a small crush on him for a while though, she was still in denial.

"Hey Frankie!" Brenda yelled. The boy turned around and smiled at the two.

"Hey Brenda, hi Bella!" Frankie said walking up to them.

"Hey." Brenda said.

"Hi Frankie." Bella said giving him a hug. Frankie and Bella have been friends forever, they were very close.

"Well I was going to surprise you, but here I am." Frankie laughed.

"Why aren't you at summer camp?" Bella asked.

"There weren't enough people signed up so it was canceled." Frankie said.

"Oh, well that makes my summer a whole lot better." Bella smiled.

"Mine too." Frankie said smiling back.

"Enough of this crush fest. Let's get our ice cream." Brenda said making the two blush.

"Ok." Bella said and ordered a vanilla cone

"I'll pay." Frankie offered.

"Thanks Frankie." Bella smiled at him again.

"No problem for my prettiest two best friends." Frankie grinned and they walked to a table.

"So I'm not pretty enough?" Kent, Frankie's best guy friend asked walking up with ice cream too.

"Nope." Frankie said.

"Good because I want to be handsome not pretty." Kent said.

"Oh but you're the prettiest man I've ever seen." Brenda smirked. Kent was her crush.

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Kent said.

"Your welcome." Brenda smiled.

"I think they like each other." Bella whispered to Frankie.

"Yea, I do too. She's always making fun of him." Frankie agreed.

"That means she likes him." Bella said.

"Oh so does that mean that Rachel at school likes me?" Frankie asked still whispering.

"Maybe, but I can read Brenda, she's my best friend." Bella said.

"And I'm not?" Frankie slapped a hand to his chest dramatically.

"Now you're a different story." Bella whispered.

"What? Why?" Frankie panicked.

"Because you're the person I could dive in mud with, and play basketball, and run in the rain. Brenda is too girly. I get manicures, hair styles, talk about fashion, and about boys with her." Bella said.

"Oh well you could talk about boys with me. I mean Johnny looks totally hot in those jeans." Frankie pretended to sound like a girl making Bella laugh.

"That was crazy good." Bella said.

"Thank you." Frankie said dramatically.

"Are you guys done with the secret love chat?" Kent asked.

"Oh they so love each other." Brenda said.

"Um… I'm going to go home now." Bella said blushing.

"I'll walk you." Frankie offered.

"Thanks." Bella said as they walked out and down the street.

"So… What do you like in guys?" Frankie asked.

"Well, I like funny guys, taller, darker hair but it doesn't matter much, blue or brown eyes, nice personality, someone who isn't afraid to disagree with me sometimes. Someone that will always be there for me." Bella said.

"Anything else?" Frankie asked.

"Well, I would like them to be like me. And I would like to be friends with them before I date them." Bella said smiling up at Frankie.

"Interesting." Frankie said.

"What about you?" Bella asked.

"Well I don't really roll that way." Frankie said.

"I meant, what do you see in girls?" Bella asked.

"Well sort of the same for me. Someone with a sense of humor, shorter than me, pretty, darker hair, blue eyes, a beautiful smile, friends first, and nice personality. A girl that isn't afraid to get down in the dirt and break a nail. Someone to play basketball with. Someone that loves me for who I am." Frankie said as they reached Bella's house.

"I hope you find that girl." Bella smiled.

"Bye Bella." Frankie said.

"Bye." Bella said walking in, not realizing the girl he described was her.

"Bella come here." Troy said from her room.

"Coming." Bella yelled running up into her room.

"Bella, why did you give Denice a powder sugar make over?" Troy asked

"I told her to wait a half an hour. It wouldn't have exploded if she waited." Bella lied.

"Ok… well anyway. Why don't you like her?" Troy asked.

"She's mean, rude to me, she treats me like a baby, she wants you for your money, and she doesn't really care about us." Bella said.

"Tomorrow I will ask her to marry me." Troy said.

"But Daddy!" Bella complained.

"Unless you can prove to me she is mean, I am not calling the wedding off." Troy said walking to the door.

"And if I can?" Bella said.

"Depends how mean." Troy said.

"Ok Daddy, good night." Bella said closing the door and changing into her pajamas.

"So your daddy is going to propose tomorrow? Good, then we'll be one big happy family, of course, you will be going to boarding school and Troy and I can have some alone time." Denice smirked.

"You witch!" Bella said.

"Go ahead and try to prove it! You'll only fail." Denice laughed and walked out of the room. Bella teared a little before she started planning the elimination of Denice.


	4. Searching

Four days later Bella was walking out of the house.

"Bye Denice." Bella yelled.

"Bye Brat." She yelled back because Troy wasn't home. Bella recorded it on her tape recorder and walked out of the house. She walked around the house, which was a long way because of the size, and climbed a tree to get on her balcony. She opened the door and walked quietly down the stairs turning her recorder on.

"Janice, Troy asked me to marry him!" Denice screeched on the phone.

"Of course I don't love him, he isn't my type, but he is rich and I want to be rich." Denice laughed evilly.

"The only problem is his little brat, Bella." Denice said.

"If I tried being nice to her, she wouldn't believe it." Denice said.

"Of course." She spoke.

"As soon as I become Mrs. Bolton, I'm convincing Troy that it would be best for Bella to be in a boarding school." Denice spat.

"Anyway I have to go, bye now." Denice said getting up and walking up the stairs.

Bella ran into her bedroom and left the tape recorder in her dresser drawer, then she climbed down the tree and ran off to Brenda's house… but Denice heard the door and ran up to her room. Denice looked around at the tidy room, went through the drawers, found the tape recorder, and smirked.

BELLA'S POV

"Brenda." I said walking into her room.

"What?" Brenda asked.

"I got proof!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Brenda asked.

"Yes I taped a mean convo of Denice and her friend on the phone." I said.

"That's great, let's go out to the Skate Park to celebrate." Brenda said.

"Ok come on!" I agreed. Brenda wasn't a Tomboy but she liked to roller-skate while I skateboarded.

I grabbed the board I leave at Brenda's and Brenda put on her roller-skates. Soon we were boarding to the Skate Park.

"Hey girlys!" Kent greeted us.

"Hey Kent." Brenda smiled at him.

"Heya Kent." I said skating away.

"Wait Bella, Frankie will be here soon." Kent told me.

"Ok thanks!" I yelled back leaving the two alone.

I skated for about ten minutes before I ran into Frankie, literally ran into him falling on top of him.

"I am so sorry!" I said getting off him helping him up, through my giggles.

"It's ok." Frankie smiled and picked up both of our boards.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me mine.

"Yup, come on." Frankie said skating away.

"Alright." I said catching up to him.

"Now where do we want to go?" He asked.

"How about to the park." I suggested.

"Anything for you." He muttered grabbing my hand and pulled me toward the park

Did he really just say, 'Anything for you.'

"And we are… here!" He yelled making people look at him strangely.

"Yea now sit." I said getting off my board and sitting on the ledge of the fountain.

"How about truth or dare?" He asked.

"Ok." I agreed.

"You first." He told me.

"Truth." I said.

"What do you want most in your life?" He asked.

"My mother." I told him.

"Sorry for bringing that up…" He said.

"It's ok." I assured him.

"I choose dare." He said. I smirked.

"I dare you to jump into the fountain and scream, 'I'm a duck.'" I dared.

"Oh come on." He complained.

"Do it." I insisted.

"Fine…" He said actually pulling through with the dare.

"Ok… I choose truth." I said.

"Chicken." He said.

"So what." I smiked.

"Anyway… If you could marry one person, who would it be?" He asked.

"Um… I don't know." You… " Someone caring, someone who matches the description I gave you the other day." I said.

"Oh ok… I pick truth." He said.

"Have you ever had a crush on one of your friends?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"That, my dear, would be two questions." He said.

"Fine… truth again for me. No way am I doing dare after what I did to you." I laughed.

"Would you mind having a step-mom if they were nice?" He asked.

"No I wouldn't really. I gave her a chance but she was mean." I said.

"Truth." He said.

"What friend do you have a crush on?" I asked.

"Um… Well…" He started.

"Hey Bella your dad called he wants you home soon." Brenda said.

"Thanks Brenda." I told her.

"Yep." She replied.

"I have to go… see you later Frankie." I said getting my board.

"I'll walk you." He said.

"K come on." I said.

We boarded to Brenda's house in silence. After I left off the board I keep there, we went to my house.

NO ONE'S POV.

"I had a great time with you today. See you later Frankie." Bella said hugging him.

"I did too. See you." Frankie said pulling away but Bella gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running in without another word. Frankie touched his cheek and walked away. Bella stood at the door and blushed to herself before heading to her room.

"Bella, what did you do today?" Troy asked.

"I went skating with my friends." Bella told him.

"Was it fun?" He asked as we went up to my room.

"Yea we had a blast." Bella told him

"That's good." Troy said.

"I have something to show you daddy." Bella said going into her drawer and pulling out the tape recorded turning it on.

"Janice, Troy asked me to marry him!" Denice screeched on the phone.

"Of course I love him. He is so sweet and kind." Denice said.

"I also love his daughter, she is cute." Denice said.

"She doesn't seem to like me as much as I like her." Denice said.

"Of course." She spoke.

"As soon as I become Mrs. Bolton, I'll be the happiest woman on earth." Denice said.

"Anyway I have to go, bye now." Denice said as the tape ended.

"What? That isn't what I taped." Bella said.

"That is great! She likes you and we'll be a happy family." Troy smiled and left.

"That wasn't what I taped." Bella whispered.

"No, but I did." Denice entered.

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

"You were too loud leaving out your balcony." Denice laughed and walked out.

"I hate her." Bella yelled. Climbing into the tree on her balcony, she started walking down the street to clear her mind.

"If only I could have a step-mom that liked me and my dad." She said to herself. Thinking about what she just said she got an idea. If she could make her father fall for someone else, he wouldn't marry Denice.

"Perfect!" Bella shouted looking around. She started running down the streets searching for the perfect step-mom. Bella searched around for a while, but every time she talked to someone they rushed past not giving her a word.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Bella said to herself and kept walking. It was getting dark and she was supposed to be home, so she started running. After a minute she felt a rain drop and soon it was poring. She kept running until she hit something soft and fell backward.

"I am so sorry." Bella apologized.

"It's ok." A small, women's voice responded. Bella looked at her. She was perfect for the part. Soon Bella realized that the woman was struggling to pick her wet grocery bags up, so Bella bent down and help with one.

"Thank you sweetie." The woman said.

"The least I can do." Bella said following the woman into an apartment building and up to the fifteenth floor. The woman opened her door and Bella saw that she had a gorgeous apartment.

"Wow your apartment is beautiful." Bella complimented.

"Thank you." She smiled at Bella and set her bag down and took the other from Bella also setting it down.

"My name is Bella and again I apologize for running into you." Bella said.

"It's alright. No harm done. My name is Gabriella." The woman said.

"That's a beautiful name. It's my middle name." Bella said.

"Thank you." Gabriella said.

"I better leave… my dad will get worried." Bella said.

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to go back in the rain. Why don't you stay here and make yourself comfortable." Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you Gabriella but I should leave." Bella said.

"If you would like you could call your dad and tell him you will be back in a bit." Gabriella suggested.

"He sure wouldn't like to know I'm at a stranger's house." Bella frowned.

"Just tell him I'm an old lady you helped to her apartment because it was raining." Gabriella smirked.

"Devious… I like you already." Bella smiled and took the phone from her.

"Hello?" Troy asked.

"Hey daddy." Bella said.

"Bella? Where are you?" He asked.

"Well I was walking down the street when it started poring and I ran into an old lady. She dropped her bags and I offered to help her bring them to her apartment." Bella said.

"Ok and now what?" Troy said buying the lies.

"She offered me to stay until the rain stops." Bella said.

"Alright… bye baby." Troy said.

"Bye daddy." Bella hung up.

"Your dad must be great if he believed that lie." Gabriella smirked.

"He is great." Bella said.

"So what were you doing running down the streets in the rain?" Gabriella asked.

"Truth is, my dad is getting married, and I don't want him to. The lady is a witch and she wants to send me to boarding school once they are married." Bella said.

"And you were running because?" Gabriella asked.

"I was looking for a women that my dad would fall in love with." Bella told her.

"Oh… any luck?" Gabriella asked.

"Not really. None of the women I talked to would even say hi." Bella said.

"That's too bad." Gabriella said.

Bella looked at Gabriella. On her left hand was an engagement ring. She frowned at that.

"Are you married?" Bella asked eyeing the ring.

"No dear, I'm not." Gabriella smiled sadly.

"Why are you wearing a ring then?" Bella asked.

"Because someone proposed to me once, but we drifted apart." Gabriella told her.

"Oh." Bella said.

"It's ok now, I'm sure he is happy out there somewhere." Gabriella said.

"What do you do for a living?" Bella asked.

"Me? I'm a math professor at a nearby university." Gabriella said.

"No wonder you can afford this nice apartment." Bella said.

"Good professors make a lot of money." Gabriella said.

"I've considered being a teacher." Bella said.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea, people say I'm really smart, but I'm just like everyone else." Bella said.

"I understand. When I was in school, people called me the freaky math girl." Gabriella said.

"I'm glad I met you." Bella said.

"Same here…" Gabriella said.

"I've been so stressed between my future step-mom, a boy I like, and my own mom, that I haven't let loose at all." Bella said.

"You can tell me anything." Gabriella said.

"I just met you and it feels like I've known you forever." Bella smiled.

"Ditto… So who's the boy?" Gabriella asked.

"His name is Frankie, he's my best friend." Bella said.

"Oooh best friend love." Gabriella joked.

"Stop it!" Bella laughed.

"Ooh la la." Gabriella said.

"Ok ok I really like him, but I don't know if he likes me." Bella said.

"Well what does he do whenever he sees you?" Gabriella asked.

"He looks at me and we hug." Bella said.

"When friends are around what do you two do?" Gabriella asked.

"Well our other best friends, Kent and Brenda, like each other so we whisper about it." Bella said.

"What do you talk about when your alone?" Gabriella asked.

"Well last time we played truth or dare, mostly truth because we both chickened after I made him swim in a fountain and yell that he was a duck… but anyway, he asked me about my mom, and we both asked each other if we like one of our friends. Then a couple days before, we asked each other what we like in the opposite gender." Bella told her.

"What did he say?" Gabriella asked.

"He said he likes shorter girls, darker hair, blue eyes, someone that isn't afraid to get down in the dirt and break a nail, he said someone to play basketball with. Friends first and she has to have a nice personality." Bella sighed.

"Ok now, think about it… the girl has dark hair, blue eyes. She's his friend. She is shorter than him, she isn't afraid to get dirty and she loves basketball… Does he have a friend like that?" Gabriella asked looking through her purse.

Bella thought about it for a second but came up with nothing.

"No he doesn't really know anyone like that." Bella concluded.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked holding up a small compact mirror.

"Me?" Bella asked.

"Well your hair and eyes match. So does your nice personality. You're best friends. Do you play basketball? Will you get down in the dirt and not be afraid to break a nail?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes I do play basketball, and I have played in the mud with him numerous times." Bella said.

"There you have it. He likes you too." Gabriella said.

"Thanks Gabriella… I'll consider that." Bella said smiling widely.

"Anytime dear, but you can just call me Ella." Gabriella told her.

"Ok Ella." Bella smiled. This is the kind of step-mom she wanted.

"Now would you like to tell me about your mom?" Gabriella asked.

"Well… she died in an accident, along time ago." Bella said.

"It's ok sweetie, sometimes people die, and it isn't anyone's fault. Even if you do get rid of the step-witch, your dad might get another girlfriend. Don't be afraid to open your heart to her, it isn't her fault your mom is gone." Gabriella encouraged her.

"Your so nice Ella, I wish you could be my step-mom." Bella sighed.

"I might not be your step-mom, but you can consider me a friend." Gabriella told her.

"Good." Bella said.

"Now what's your bedtime?" Gabriella asked.

"Usually ten-thirty or eleven." Bella said.

"Why don't you call your dad, ask him to stay here tonight, the rain isn't letting up." Gabriella suggested.

"That would be great." Bella said.

"Here." Gabriella handed her the phone.

"Hello?" her father answered.

"Hey daddy, Ella offered to let me stay the night because the rain hasn't stopped." Bella said.

"Are you sure you can trust this lady?" Troy asked.

"Yes daddy, we're friends now. She is very nice." Bella said.

"But sweetheart, I don't want you to stay at a stranger's house." Troy said and right after he heard thunder.

"Daddy, she isn't a stranger anymore, we've been talking for a long time, and we have a lot in common." Bella strained on.

"Bella baby, I just don't know." Troy said.

"Please daddy we're having so much fun." Bella said.

"Alright." Troy caved.

"Thank you thank you!" Bella yelled.

"But if anything happens… I want you to call me. I love you baby." Troy said.

"Love you too daddy." Bella said.

"Love ya Bella!" Denice's voice was heard.

"Hate you too Denice… Bye." Bella said hanging up.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not some creepy lady that wants to turn you into stew." Gabriella laughed.

"I believe you." Bella said.

"Well, it's almost ten, what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Bella shrugged.

"How about some popcorn and we watch a movie." Gabriella suggested.

"Depends…" Bella said.

"Kettle corn and A Cinderella Story?" Gabriella asked.

"My favorite!" Bella laughed at the similarity between the two of them.

"Mine too." Gabriella laughed too.

Throughout the movie, the two girls laughed and teared up.

"Ok, well. The movie is over, I should get you to bed." Gabriella said.

"Ok, where should I sleep? On the couch?" Bella asked.

"No sweetie I have a guest room for you." Gabriella said leading her to the room.

"This is nice." Bella said.

"I'll get you something to wear." Gabriella said walking to her room and grabbing a large shirt.

"Whose is this?" Bella asked.

"It was my old boyfriend's. It was pretty big on him, so he gave it to me as a night shirt." Gabriella laughed at the memory.

"Thank you Ella. You're so kind." Bella said.

"No thank you Bella, I haven't had anyone to talk to for a while besides my mother and my best friend." Gabriella smiled and walked to her room.

Bella put the large shirt on and shut the light off. She closed her eyes and soon found herself dreaming about what her own mother would be like…

A/N Gabriella doesn't know her daughter's name.


	5. Consider me a friend

Waking up, Bella smelled something tasty. She took off the bed shirt and put on her clothes from yesterday that she found Gabriella had washed.

"Good morning Bella." Gabriella smiled as Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Ella." Bella said.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure." Bella said.

"Here." Gabriella said handing her eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Is there ham in these eggs?" Bella asked.

"No… I don't really like ham in my eggs. Would you like some?" Gabriella asked.

"No thank you, I don't like it either." Bella smiled and they went back to eating.

"I suppose you should get home before your dad sends out a search party for you." Gabriella smiled sadly.

"I probably should, but I had a lot of fun with you last night." Bella said.

"Me too." Gabriella told her.

"Thank you so much for your kindness and generosity." Bella said.

"You're welcome here anytime you want Bella." Gabriella told her.

"Thanks Ella, I'll be sure to stop by soon." Bella hugged Gabriella and walked out the door, waving at her new friend.

"Bye now." Gabriella called after the young girl.

Bella walked to her house and went in.

"Hey Bella, I'm so glad you are ok." Troy said giving his daughter a hug and a kiss on the head.

"I'm fine daddy, Ella was really nice." Bella said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Troy said.

"She said I could visit whenever I want to." Bella said.

"Are you going to?" Troy asked.

"Yep! She was so fun to talk to." Bella exclaimed.

"How old was she?" Troy asked.

"Um… thirty-six." Bella said.

"I thought you said she was an old lady." Troy eyed her suspiciously.

"Ok I lied, but I really wanted to stay and talk to her." Bella said.

"I guess it wasn't a big deal, but next time just tell me." Troy said.

"Alright…" Bella said.

"Now go play with your friends." Troy said.

"Ok ok Daddy." Bella said.

"Have fun sweetie." Troy said.

Bella grabbed her skateboard and rode off down the street, soon she reached Frankie's house.

"Hello?" Frankie asked.

"Hey Frankie." Bella greeted him.

"Where were you last night? I tried calling but you didn't answer." Frankie said.

"Well I went around searching for someone that would be a better step-mom, and I ran into a young woman in the rain. I helped her with her bags and I stayed the night. She was so nice!" Bella said.

"You stayed at a stranger's house?" Frankie asked.

"Yea… it started the storm so my dad agreed." Bella told him.

"Oh, what did you talk about?" Frankie asked.

"Anything and everything. We talked about my mom, my step-mom, you, my dad, her job, what I want to be when I grow up, and so much more." Bella exclaimed.

"Wait… Me? What about me?" Frankie asked.

"Well… Umm." Bella started.

"Bella." He said sternly wanting to know.

"JustthatIlikeyouandshetoldmehowtotellifyoulikedmeback." Bella said really fast.

"You like me?" Frankie asked.

"Yes…" Bella said. She also wondered how he understood her fast talk.

"Good, because I like you too." Frankie smiled.

"Really?" She asked… One dream down a lot more to go.

"Yea really." Frankie said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good." Bella said.

"Will you go out with me?" Frankie asked.

"As long as I get to be the girlfriend." Bella said.

"Aww… alright." Frankie agreed.

"Good… I have to go, see you later Frankie." Bella kissed him again and left on her board to go home.

(The next day!)

"Hello?" Bella answered her phone.

"Hey Bella where have you been?" Brenda asked on the cell.

"I'll be right over, I have big news!" Bella said heading to her house…

Once Bella explained what happened that night, she started on the morning after.

"Daddy told me to hang out with friends and I headed to Frankie's. I told him about the night before and I said we talked about him. He asked me why, and I told him I liked him… then he said he liked me back, and now we are going out." Bella said.

"You're going out! That is sooo great." Brenda said.

"Yea it is." Bella said.

"What are you going to do now?" Brenda asked.

"Go to Ella's!" Bella exclaimed.

"Can I come?" Brenda asked.

"Sure come on." Bella said leading Brenda out the door and towards the city.

They stopped when they came in front of the large apartment building. They ran to the elevator and were soon up on the fifteenth floor. They went to the door, and knocked.

"Come in!" A woman's voice called.

"Hi Ella!" Bella said.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be back that fast." Gabriella said.

"This is my friend Brenda, she wanted to meet you." Bella said.

"Well it's a pleasure Brenda." Gabriella smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Nice to meet you Ella." Brenda said back.

"Would you two girls like lunch?" Ella asked.

"Sure." They replied simultaneously.

"Are you twins?" Gabriella joked.

"No but we could be." Bella laughed.

"Yea really." Brenda agreed.

"Ella do you work in the summer?" Bella asked.

"In the past I have personally tutored people, but this year I took off to visit my mother." Ella told the girls.

"You must be really smart Ella." Brenda said.

"That's what they tell me." Ella made a weird face and continued making sandwiches.

"Why do you treat us so nicely?" Brenda asked.

"Well, I don't have many people to talk to, so sometimes you need to make friends no matter age. And personally, I like you girls. You're nice and very funny." Gabriella smiled.

"I like you too Ella, we're a lot alike no matter our age." Bella said.

"Yea just look at the names." Brenda said.

"Ella and Bella." Gabriella said.

"Yea." Brenda said.

"I've never met anyone more like me." Bella laughed.

"Well then we are quite lucky that it started raining the other night aren't we?" Gabriella asked.

"Very." Bella agreed.

"Here you go girls." Gabriella said handing the two girls their sandwiches.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"Anything for my two friends." Gabriella smiled as they all ate their sandwiches. Later they watched a movie, again, Bella liked it.

"Hey Ella, we better get going." Bella told her friend.

"Alright, nice meeting you Brenda. Bye girls." Gabriella said.

"You too bye!" Brenda said.

"Bye Ella." Bella said giving her a hug and then running out the door.

(Bella at home.)

"Where have you been Bella?" Troy asked.

"I went to Brenda's and then I took her to meet Ella." Bella told Troy.

"Oh ok, what did you do then?" Troy asked.

"We ate, watched a movie, and talked." Bella said.

"Oh… ok." Troy said watching her daughter run up the stairs.

The phone rang, and she answered.

"Hey Bella." Frankie said.

"Hey Frankie." Bella said.

"What are you doing?" Frankie asked.

"Nothing." Bella said.

"So maybe we should hang out tomorrow or the next day." Frankie said.

"Like doing what?" Bella asked.

"A movie or something?" Frankie said.

"Ok, call me, gotta go to bed, bye." Bella hung up and went to bed.

The next morning, Denice woke up to a malfunctioning hair dryer…

"Troy!" She yelled.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Your stupid daughter messed with my hair dryer and look what happened!" Denice screamed at him. Her hair was sucked tightly into the other end.

"All you ever do is yell! Why can't you ever be nice to Bella? And my daughter is not stupid, she just doesn't like you, and now… I know why. We're through." Troy said.

"But Troy!" Denice said.

"Give me the ring, get your stuff and leave." Troy said sternly.

"Fine, I never loved you anyway." Denice muttered and went up to her room to pack.

"Bye daddy!" Bella yelled about to run out the door but when she saw her dad, she stopped.

"What's wrong daddy?" Bella asked.

"I broke up with Denice." Troy said. Inside Bella felt guilty and relieved.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I was so focused on trying to replace your mother, that I didn't realize how mean she was. Besides, no one can replace her." Troy sighed.

"Daddy, someday, you'll find another woman to love, that won't despise me or date you for the money." Bella assured him.

"So it isn't about the not wanting a mother thing?" Troy asked.

"Daddy, as long as she isn't or isn't like Denice." Bella said as she saw a mad Denice rush out of the house.

"Alright baby." Troy chuckled.

"I better be off. I love you." Bella said running out the door.

"Bye." Troy said.

Bella ran off towards Brenda's.

"Bella up here." Brenda yelled from the window.

"OK!" Bella yelled back and went into the house, going upstairs.

"Hey." Brenda said.

"Hi what are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Nothing." Brenda replied laying on her bed.

"Oh, let's go somewhere." Bella said.

"Like where?" Brenda asked.

"Want to go surfing?" Bella suggested.

"No way am I going surfing again." Brenda said.

"Come on." Bella tried.

"Nope." Brenda refused.

"Ok… How about a movie with the boys?" Bella asked.

"Ok what one?" Brenda asked.

"Evan Almighty?" Bella asked.

"Yea I'll call them." Brenda said whipping out her cell phone and dialing their numbers. Soon they were off to the theater to meet the boys.

"I have great news!" Bella yelled.

"What?" They all asked.

"Daddy broke up with Denice!" Bella told them. Cheers came from all four and they went into the movie to celebrate.

* * *

Only 15 reviews... : ( I don't think i will have enough support to finish this story.

If you want my to update, you should review!

Thank you soooo much to those who did!


	6. Surprise!

Four months later, it was Saturday and Bella's birthday. She left after a big birthday breakfast and went to Gabriella's. Through the past four months, they hung out all the time. They were the best of friends despite their age difference.

"Hey Ella!" Bella walked into the apartment.

"Hi Bella, happy birthday sweetie." Gabriella said.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going shopping with Brenda, having a basketball match and going out to eat with Frankie, and then we are going to a movie." Bella said.

"That sounds fun." Gabriella said.

"I'm sure it will be." Bella said.

"I have a gift for you." Gabriella said walking into her room.

"Really?" Bella asked.

* * *

"Yea, we've been friends for a while, I think I should give you a gift." Gabriella said coming back with a small jewelry box and handing it to Bella.

"Oh my gosh… This is one of the nicest gifts anyone ever gave me." Bella said. Looking down at the gold color necklace that spelled 'BELLA' with a diamond bell on each side of the name.

"I hoped you would like it." Gabriella smiled.

"Like it? I love it Ella!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm glad." Gabriella said.

"Thank you so much." Bella said giving the older woman a big hug.

"Your welcome sweetie." Gabriella smiled warmly.

"It's wonderful." Bella stated clipping it on.

"Now, you better be off to meet your friends." Gabriella told her.

"Alright, bye Ella." Bella said.

"Bye, happy birthday." Gabriella yelled after her.

Bella ran back to her house where Brenda was waiting outside for her.

"Hold on I have to get my purse." Bella said.

"Wait I already have it, let's go." Brenda said pulling her to the street and signaling a cab.

"What's the rush?" Bella asked.

"There was a sale yesterday and I can't wait to see if it is still there." Brenda said.

"Oh… ok." Bella said. Her friend was always a crazy shopper.

After running through the stores for hours it was time to meet Frankie. They grabbed another cab and went to the park.

"Bella, over here. Happy Birthday." Frankie said giving her a peck on the lips and handing her the ball.

The game was hard, both were really good, but in the end Bella pulled through.

"Alright you win." Frankie breathed.

"Do we have to go out to eat?" Bella asked.

"Why not?" Frankie asked.

"Well I thought maybe we could just go hang out at my house." Bella suggested.

"Ok…" Frankie said and his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Frankie, when are you coming?" Troy asked.

"Oh, hey mom, Bella and I are heading to her house, she doesn't want dinner so we'll be at her house in five minutes." Frankie said.

"Ok five minutes. Bye." Troy said hanging up.

"She says happy birthday." Frankie told Bella.

"Oh ok…" She said.

"Come on." Frankie said pulling Bella to her house. Five minutes later Bella went inside the house.

"SURPRISE!" A large group of people Bella knew yelled.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated... I just moved into a new house. And I don't get many reviews.


	7. Wait

Thanks for the reviews. Everyone wants them to meet, so read this chapter!

* * *

Later on that night, the doorbell rang, but everyone but Troy were out by the pool in the back yard, so he answered it.

"Bella's out back with her friends." Troy said before he looked up.

"Thank you sir." The lady said as she started walking away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Troy asked eyeing her. She was so familiar.

"Oh, maybe Bella has said something about me, I'm Ella." Gabriella said.

"Nice to finally meet you Ella." Troy said.

"Are you her father?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I'm Troy." Troy said.

"Nice to meet you too Troy." Gabriella smiled and started walking to the back.

"Wait… Gabriella?" Troy yelled to her. She stopped and turned slowly.

"Yes?" She asked turning slowly.

"Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Gabi, it's me, Troy." Troy said making the brunette's eyes widen.

"Tr-troy as in Bolton?" Gabriella stuttered.

"Yea." He said.

"What… or where… huh" Gabriella was confused.

"I can't believe you're here, alive in L.A." Troy said.

"I can't believe any of this." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, I missed you so much." Troy said.

"Troy, why did you leave me?" Gabriella asked.

"Truth is, I couldn't sit and watch to die. People said you would die, deep in my heart I knew you wouldn't. I just trusted other people's word before my heart and I was wrong." Troy said.

"I don't believe this. I was just going to live out my life trying to forget I had a daughter and you. I was going to let you live in peace." Gabriella said.

"Hey let's go inside." Troy said leading her to his room.

"I was going to let you move on with your lives but now…" Gabriella said.

"Now, you're here. Tell me what happened." Troy said.

"I woke up two years after the crash, and I had lost all my memory. My mother helped me get my memory back and soon I remembered I was pregnant before the crash so I asked my mom. She said you took her and went to start your life… I went to college and became a math professor at a nearby university and now I live alone in a nice apartment. I was doing so well of keeping you out of my mind, now I will never erase it." Gabriella teared up.

"Gabriella, I don't want you to forget. I don't want to forget. You were the best thing to ever happen to me, right before Bella, because I needed you for her existence… Anyway, I prayed every day that you were ok and that you would just show up on my doorstep and we would live happily ever after with our daughter." Troy smiled.

"What about Bella?" Gabriella asked.

"She will be happy when she finds out." Troy said.

"She can't Troy. If she did, she would expect us to kiss and get back together and live happily ever after as a family." Gabriella said.

"Well why can't we?" Troy asked.

"Troy, you can get any girl you want now, no need to go back to the past." Gabriella whispered.

"For a math professor, you don't get much. I want you. I need you. I love you. If Bella told you I was going to get married, I was, but I was trying to move on. Now I don't have to and frankly I really don't want to. Bella doesn't know that I look at pictures of us every night, she doesn't know that I asked you to marry me at nineteen, and she doesn't know that I would give everything, but her, just to have you back in my life. If she knew she would know how much I wanted you back." Troy told her as he slowly closed her into a corner.

"Do you really mean it?" Gabriella whispered.

"I've never meant anything more." Troy whispered back.

"I love you." Gabriella told him in a whisper.

"I love you too." Troy said back, but as soon at the words hit Gabriella's ears, his lips were on hers and they were passionately making out. It brought many memories back. The same sparks and tingles were there… maybe stronger. The kiss lasted longer than either knew, but as they walked down the stairs, there were only three other people left Brenda, Frankie, and Kent. The four were talking about the fun time they just had.

"Hey daddy where were you?" Bella asked without looking up, but the other three did. They stared at the two and were quiet.

"Bella send your friends home, we need to talk." Troy said looking down to his daughter who slowly looked up at the pair.


	8. My what?

"Oh, hi Ella, didn't know you were here." Bella said.

"I was just talking to your father about you." Gabriella said.

"Oh well he wants me to go talk to him, you should go." Bella said.

"No Bella, _Ella_ stays." Troy said.

"Oh ok." Bella said confused.

"Bye guys see you." Bella said and kissed Frankie on the cheek before heading up the stairs to her dad's room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bella asked.

"When I was twenty-two, your mom got pregnant with you…" Troy started.

"This isn't another sex talk, is it?" Bella asked. Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"Anyway, when we were twenty-three and she was eight months along, she was in a car accident on her way to meet me at a restaurant… She was hit by a drunk driver and was sent to the hospital. They took you out of her and operated on her. When I got there I asked the doctor where she was. He said that the chances of her making it were one in a million, but you, you were fine, and you could come home the next day. I named you your mother's favorite name and put her name as your middle name." Troy stopped for a second.

"Then what?" Bella asked wanting to know what happened.

"I slept in the hospital that night and decided to leave. I took you, and we came here to L.A." Troy said.

"Oh…" Bella said.

"The thing is, I was wrong…" Troy started.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Your mother broke out of her coma two years later and started gaining her memory back. She made a full recovery." Troy smiled tearfully at his daughter.

"What? How do you know?" Bella asked.

"She moved to L.A. went to college and became a math professor. She made some money and moved into an apartment. Not long after, a young girl knocked into her and they became friends. The girl visited her almost everyday. The girl's friends invited her to a surprise party, but she showed late and was welcomed in by the girl's father. When the father realized who the woman was, he brought her up to his room to talk." Gabriella finished.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Bella, she's your real mother." Troy said to his daughter.

"She's my what?" Bella asked loudly.

"I'm your mother Bella." Gabriella told her.

"My mother?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Gabriella smiled as the young girl hugged her tighter than ever.

"I can't believe… Why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter." Bella started.

"Shhh..." Gabriella comforted her.

"Come on, it's been a long day. Your mother and I have a lot more to talk about, so go to bed." Troy said.

"I love you daddy." Bella said hugging her father tightly.

"I love you too baby." Troy said.

"I love you mom." Bella smiled and hugged her mother again.

"I love you too Bella." Gabriella said hugging her back tightly. After the hug, Bella ran off to her room happily..

"So what's going to happen?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, I was hoping you would be my girlfriend again. Maybe, possibly marry me, eventually." Troy suggested.


	9. Could life get any better?

"I don't know Troy, I've moved on." Gabriella told him.

"You know you haven't, look at your left hand Gabriella. You wouldn't still wear that if you had moved on." Troy said sternly as she stared at the ring that graced her ring finger.

"Why did you get me this ring?" Gabriella asked holding up her left hand.

"Well the night you crashed was the night I was going to re-propose." Troy said.

"Like when I said no at nineteen?" Gabriella asked.

"No I was hoping you would say yes." Troy said.

"I would have." Gabriella looked down sadly as she told him that.

"Good." Troy said heading over to his underwear drawer.

"When I asked Denice to marry me, I gave her this ring…" Troy said pulling out a plain gold band with a small diamond on the center.

"That's a very pretty one." Gabriella said as he held the ring to her face.

"There's nothing special about it, now hand me your ring." Troy said.

"Ok." Gabriella said and handed it to him.

"When I bought this ring, I had it inscribed." Troy told her holding the ring up to the light.

"The Start of Something New…" Gabriella read off the inside.

"Yes…" Troy said.

"I can't believe I never noticed it." Gabriella said.

"This ring was twice as much as the one I bought Denice… and that was only the engagement ring. This is the ring I was going to slip on your finger on our wedding." Troy said taking the Red velvet box out of his pocket and placing it in her hands.

"Oh my god Troy. Why did you ever spend so much money on this?" Gabriella asked looking at the twenty-four carrot gold band with a ruby and a sapphire on each side of a large diamond.

"I knew you never cared about how much money I had or you had, but I wanted to get you this. It was just so perfect, like you." Troy said.

"Why didn't you give the ring to Denice?" Gabriella asked.

"This ring is meant for you and you only. Check the inscription." Troy told her.

Gabriella smiled as she saw in cursive writing, 'Breaking Free.'

"There's not a star in heaven that we can reach." Troy sang.

"If we're trying, so we're breaking free." Gabriella finished breaking into a large grin.

"There's no one else for me Gabs, so either take me or leave me alone with a fourteen-year-old daughter." Troy said. Gabriella stared at her ring for a moment and quickly looked up at Troy. Soon, they were making out again.

"I wouldn't leave you alone with _our_ fourteen-year-old daughter… and I love you too much to go." Gabriella smiled.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Troy smiled as they just held each other and looked into the other's eyes. Their foreheads were touching and they seemed to glow.

"I should get home." Gabriella said quietly.

"No, you can stay here." Troy said kissing her between every other word.

"But Troy-" Gabriella started.

"No Gabs, stay." Troy said breaking away. He slid all three of the rings for her onto her left ring finger.

"I can't have all of these." Gabriella said.

"Yes you can. You do have all of them. Gabriella, marry me. If you decide you really don't want to later you don't have to, but please, agree." Troy said.

"Yes, I will." Gabriella agreed.

"Finally." Troy laughed and smiled at the woman he loved all along.

* * *

Bella stood outside the door ecstatic about what she just witnessed. Her parents were getting married... She would have the family she always wanted. Could life get any better? 


	10. Yea life was just getting better

As a breeze pulled through the room where Troy was sleeping, he woke up. Looking beside him he didn't see Gabriella. Quickly, he got up and looked around for her. When he could find her, he pulled out his cell phone and called her phone number…

"Hello?" Her soft voice answered.

"Hey where are you?" Troy asked a bit frantically.

"Calm yourself Troy, I just brought Bella out for breakfast." Gabriella told her love.

"Oh… Hey! Why didn't you ask if I wanted to come?" Troy asked.

"You were just so dog gone cute sleeping… I couldn't bring myself to wake you." Gabriella laughed.

"Still…" Troy started.

"Don't worry we'll bring you something." Gabriella told him.

"Alright, see you when you get back… I love you." Troy said.

"Love you too… bye." Gabriella said before hanging up.

Troy sighed and leaned back onto the bed he had occupied the night before. Gabriella had moved in with them only a month later and had been living with them for four months. Troy couldn't be happier. He was done looking for a wife. It would be her, or no one. He thought about how much he missed her when she was gone and couldn't help smile that his life was getting better and his family was tied back together. Not realizing how much time had past, the door downstairs opened and voices could be heard from downstairs.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

"Coming." Troy yelled equally as loud as he got off the bed and ran downstairs to where Gabriella and Bella were.

"Hi daddy!" Bella greeted. Troy had to admit that she seemed a lot happier since Gabriella moved in.

"Hey baby girl what are we doing today?" Troy asked.

"I don't know, do you have any ideas mom?" Bella asked her mother.

"Well… I really don't know. Saturdays can be spent in a number of ways." Gabriella smiled as she thought.

"I know what you're thinking!" Troy yelled.

"SHOPPING!" Bella and Gabriella yelled together.

"This is the problem living with two girls." Troy groaned.

"What if I told you, you might get another?" Gabriella asked whispering to Troy. After thinking about what she said, he grinned widely and hugged her.

"We'll talk about this later." Troy whispered back happily.

"Alright." Gabriella told him.

"Bye girls." Troy waved at the two and went up to his room grinning like a mad man.

Yea… life was just getting better and better.

* * *

Shall there be a sequel? The choice is yours, but you have to review to tell me.


	11. No, this is truly love everlasting

**No, This is Truly Love Everlasting**

3 years after Purely Love Everlasting.

Life was great after her parents got married. She got a little brother who was now two.

Seventeen-year-old Bella Bolton walked into her homeroom on the first day of senior year ready to get through the day. She stood by the door waiting for a friend or someone to talk to.

"Hey Bella," Frankie greeted walking in.

"Oh hi Frankie how are you?" Bella asked.

"Good how about you?" He asked.

"I'm good," Bella replied. They had broken up during sophomore year. After seeing young relationships fall apart they decided mutually that they should stay friends. Well Bella wished they hadn't…

"Good," Frankie sighed. He was the basketball captain and had girls fawning all over him. Sometimes it seemed like he liked all the attention but he didn't.

"Shouldn't you be out sucking some cheerleader's face or something?" Bella asked bitterly.

"You know me… I'd rather be in here with you having a paper ball fight than have those girls following me." Frankie said.

"That's sweet but I really don't feel like talking right now," Bella replied coldly and turned away.

"Hey hey hey look at me, what's wrong?" Frankie asked concerned.

"It hasn't been the same since we broke up. We haven't been as close as we used to be," Bella sighed.

"I know," Frankie sighed too.

"I really do love you," Bella replied.

"Really? You love me?" Frankie asked.

"Yea I mean, we might have been young but I had so many feelings for you," Bella told him truthfully.

"I love you too… I'm an idiot," Frankie said smacking himself in the head.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Because… I let you go," Frankie said, suddenly pushing her against the wall swiftly and kissing her passionately.

"Wow," Bella said as they broke away.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Frankie asked.

"You know you have gotten a lot better at kissing," Bella told him smirking, "This is truly love everlasting." Frankie chuckled, leaning back in and continued to make out with her until the handle on the door turned and they jumped apart quickly. They looked to the door where Kent and Brenda were standing, staring at their two friends.

"Dude you're wearing lip stick," Kent smirked making Frankie blush.

"Oh my god! You guys are back together!" Brenda yelled. The door opened again and students came rushing in before the teacher and they sat down without another word.

**After school**

"Mom! I'm home!" Bella yelled as she walked into her house.

"I'm upstairs!" Gabriella yelled back. Bella climbed the stairs and followed where her voice had come from.

"Hey," Bella said as she walked in the room.

"Hi Bella how was your first day?" Gabriella asked.

"It was great," Bella replied.

"What happened that was so great?" Gabriella asked raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"The food got better, the teachers were nicer, andFrankieandIgotbacktogether," Bella said the last part really fast.

"Honey that's great, I'm happy for you," Gabriella said understanding every word she said.

"I'm glad," Bella said.

"Now I have to pick Aiden up from daycare. Would you like to come with?" Gabriella asked her eldest daughter.

"Well…" Bella started, rocking back onto her heels and then to her toes.

"It's ok you don't have to," Gabriella smiled.

"Great!… well, I'll be in my room, I have to go talk to Frankie about our next date," Bella said running to her bedroom leaving her mom standing there shaking her head.

"Who does she remind you of?" Troy asked practically appearing from no where.

"I don't know… her parents?" Gabriella asked knowing the answer.

"More particularly her mother in the dating department," Troy said smirking.

"Last I remember, you were the one always calling me at midnight to plan our next date," Gabriella grinned jokingly back.

**The first Friday night after school started.**

"Bella Bolton, where are you?" Troy asked over the phone.

"We decided to go out after the movie," Bella tried to explain.

"Bella, I was worried when you didn't get home on time," Troy told his daughter but Gabriella took the phone from him.

"Baby, be home by eleven," Gabriella told her.

"Sure mom, see you then," Bella agreed.

"Gabriella!" Troy practically yelled.

"Troy, think back… did you like having to be home at nine at seventeen on a Friday?" Gabriella asked him.

"No, I guess not," Troy said with sudden realization hitting him.

"We still have little Aiden to worry about," Gabriella assured him.

"Yea but he isn't a teenager yet," Troy said.

"Yea yea, it will come though," Gabriella told him.

"I suppose you're right… Let's get him to bed and go to sleep ourselves," Troy said.

"Yea let's," Gabriella agreed as they picked up the toddler and brought him upstairs.

_**End of the year**_

"Give it up for the graduating class of 2012!" The teacher announced and all the teenagers in the crowd threw their hats up. Once the stadium was cleared, they separated to friends outside.

"We graduated!" Bella exclaimed turning to her boyfriend, Frankie, but he picked her up and spun her in circles.

"Yes," Frankie grinned, "Yes we did."

"I love you," Bella smiled, looking down at him.

"I love you too," Frankie set her down but he felt dizzy and fell, bringing her with him, laughing.

"Bella, I know we're only eighteen but will you marry me?" Frankie asked seriously making Bella stand from her place on his chest.

"Frankie, I-" Bella started, "We're not going to the same college."

"Oh really?" Frankie held up an acceptance letter to (a college with good medical departments that she was going to.) "If you say yes, I'm coming with you."

"Frankie, I don't know," Bella rested her hand on his arm.

"Please, you are the most important person in my life and I want you to always be in it," Frankie's eyes glittered with hope.

"How can I say no to the man I love?" Bella smiled and kissed him passionately. Soon enough they received applaud and both pulled back embarrassed.

"No," he whispered in her ear, "_this_ is truly love everlasting."

**Hope you guys liked my little add on… I didn't know what to write in a sequel so I just decided on doing a little filler epilogue thingy.**

**Sorry, no sequel… I never end up writing them…. Unless I think of something really goooooood….**

**Anyway... Here is a giant cookie… Bring your own fork and review if you want one!**


End file.
